


All That I'll Ever Be

by umbralillium



Series: Criminal Bikers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M, Violence, attempted suicide (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles paying homage to the marks left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of stories that will definitely not be written in any kind of order. xD This one wasn't written first, but it gives the most backstory, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it first. I have a few more written, already and will probably write more (I make no guarantees, though).

Sometimes Derek wonders if Stiles envies his enhanced healing and lack of visible scars. As much as it hurts to see the physical evidence of the life Stiles has lived, though, Derek loves Stiles's scars. 

He likes to trace his lips along the scar that nearly took Stiles away from Derek before he really knew him. Sometimes, in his dreams, he can hear Stiles's voice from before his vocal cords were nearly severed by that cut. His voice is lower and more gravelly, now, and Derek loves it. 

He'll run his tongue over the long scar from Stiles's flank, almost to his navel. It would've been a stab to Stiles's kidneys if Stiles hadn't twisted away just in time thanks to Boyd's shout of warning. 

He noses at the small, round scars on Stiles's back; fighting to hold back the rage that fills him, vindictively glad Stiles's last cell mate ended up shivved in the showers. The bastard should've been grateful Derek never got a hold of him to pay him back for every fucking cigarette that came anywhere near Stiles's back. 

The more faded scars are most often traced by Derek's fingers, they tell a story of a childhood filled with tumbles. 

The ones Derek takes special care of, though, are the ones he remembers seeing heal himself. He remembers Scott dragging him to the infirmary to visit. He remembers the stark white bandages around Stiles's wrists. He remembers how… blank Stiles had looked for the first few days until Scott wore him down. He remembers going to visit Stiles by himself once, wanting to apologize for scaring Stiles so much when they first became cellmates, but the words wouldn't come. Stiles had just smiled wanly and nodded. Derek figured he understood what Derek couldn't say. 

*

For a biker, Derek had very few tattoos. Of course, Stiles knew that Derek firmly believed in the 'less is more' philosophy. Stiles's favorite nights are the ones when Stiles lays him out on their bed and worships the only marks that stay. 

The triskele between Derek's shoulders is always first. Stiles traces each spiraling arm with his fingers separately before following the pattern again with his tongue. 

He rubs his cheek over their logo on Derek's hip, howling softly as he does just to make Derek's laugh. 

He kisses his way up the trail of pawprints on Derek's calf, paying homage to the names in each mark. He doesn't fool himself into thinking he's easing Derek's guilt and grief over each one he's lost, but he likes to think he's letting Derek know he's there, that he understands, that he is willing to listen when Derek's ready. 

End


End file.
